


Free Range

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, M/M, Object Insertion, Prompt Fill, Pussy Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, no offence meant, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted: Favorite Client was fabulous!! Also the pussy spanking girl!Stiles fic!! Can I request the ultimate mash up?? Boypussy Stiles, Extreme Object Insertion, Somnophilia, Pussy Spanking?? How much can fit inside his otherwise untried holes??
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 614





	Free Range

“You’re sure about this? Letting me have free range to do whatever I want to your body?” Peter held up a vial as he looked down at the young man. 

“I’m sure, I know you won’t fuck me over too much.” Stiles’ lips twitched at his wording as he plucked the vial out of Peter’s hand. 

“Once you take that you will pass out and only wake up when the potion expires in a few hours. You’re going to feel wrecked that I promise you.” Peter tried not to show how excited he was by the aspect of having free range with the younger man’s body, but his cock was already stiffening in his jeans. 

“I can’t wait,” Stiles smirked as he downed the vial. Stiles’ eyes instantly began to flutter and with a soft sigh, he collapsed back onto Peter’s bed as he passed into a deep slumber. Peter did the usual checks to see if the potion had truly worked, Stiles stayed fast asleep and a predatory smile crossed onto his lips. 

Peter made quick work of the pair of boxers Stiles had left on before taking the vial. Peter lightly trailed his fingers over Stiles’ slit before spanking it, hard. Stiles’ head lolled to the side, a small whine coming briefly from his mouth before falling silent again. Peter’s grin grew wider and spanked Stiles’ pussy again, repeated it a few times until the younger man’s pussy was glistening and lips a puffy red already. 

Peter maneuvered Stiles’ limbs in the way he wanted them to go and easily wrapped thick leather bands around Stiles’ thighs before connecting them to matching cuffs around Stiles' ankles, forcing them to bend and fall wide. It took a bit of shifting but Peter managed to snap Stiles’ cuffed wrists into the ankle cuffs as well keeping Stiles’ arms below his fallen knees. Stiles’ body was completely exposed to Peter’s hungry gaze. 

Peter grabbed the full bottle of lube knowing it would either be empty or very close to it by the time Stiles woke up. Peter coated a few of his fingers on each hand with the lube before putting one knee down onto the bed. Peter’s cock twitched as he smoothly pushed lubed fingers into both Stiles’ pussy and ass in unison. 

Stiles gave that cute little whine again before falling silent as his limbs tugged at the restraints before he fell back into his sleep. Peter let out a small breath of relief as he began to stretch both of the younger man’s holes open, needing them both wet and somewhat loose for what he had planned next. 

Peter removed his fingers from both of Stiles’ hot, wet holes and picked up two dildos. He soaked them with lube and positioned them in the same spots his fingers had just been at. Peter held his breath as he pushed them into the younger man, watching as both holes bloomed open to swallow down the solid toys. Stiles arched in his sleep, nose scrunching up with a sharp intake of breath but his body soon relaxed when the two toys settled inside of his cunt and his ass. 

Peter had to fight back the urge to touch his straining cock as he worked the two dildos in and out of Stiles’ body. Peter paused for a moment to lube up another similar toy and took a moment to think as he stared at both of Stiles’ filled holes. Peter had plans for both but for now, he nudged the third toy against Stiles’ ass. Peter wiggled and applied pressure to the toy as Stiles’ breathing hitched in his sleep as the toy slipped inside of his ass next to the first one. 

Peter left the two toys stuffed inside of the younger man’s ass and turned his attention to Stiles’ soaked cunt that was squeezing around the dildo lodged inside as if that wasn’t enough. Peter finally unzipped his jeans and added lube to his cock while pushing the dildo slightly to the side as he pushed the fat head of his cock against Stiles’ cunt. 

Peter moaned out in pure pleasure as Stiles’ cunt opened up to take his cock, yet with the dildo already inside the slide in was a tight, wonderful squeeze that Peter very much appreciated. Stiles tugged against the restraints in his sleep again, his chest heaving before like before he settled with both his holes completely stuffed. 

Peter made sure the two dildo’s in the younger man’s ass were firmly placed before he gripped the other dildo in Stiles’ cunt and began to thrust it as he began to shallowly fuck into the smaller man. Peter grunted at the divine friction on his cock and the way Stiles’ stomach slightly bulged each time Peter pushed both his cock and the dildo into Stiles’ cunt. 

Stiles whined and whimpered in his slumber, eyes flicking beneath closed lids but he didn’t wake. Peter’s smile widened and began to fuck into Stiles faster before his balls were drawing up and with a loud groan, Peter spilled into Stiles’ cunt. 

Peter took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of Stiles’ puffy pussy. Peter removed all three dildoes as he watched as Stiles’ holes flexed and clenched while his cum made Stiles’ cunt look sloppy and well used in a way that made his cock twitch even in its softened state. 

Peter grabbed the bottle of lube again as he prepared for what he had been looking forward to the most that night. Peter set the now empty bottle aside and slipped three wet fingers into both Stiles’ cunt and ass before wiggling his pinky inside of the younger man. Stiles’ hips jerked at the extra stretch and his body arched with a weak moan in his sleep when Peter tucked his thumbs against his palms and began to push. 

Peter held his breath as he watched as Stiles’ pussy and ass slowly, but surely swallow up both his hands. Peter rotated his wrists slowly as he curled his hands into fists from their places inside of Stiles’ body. Stiles’ stomach was bulging obscenely from having both of the older man’s large fists inside of him, one in each hole. 

Peter kept his movement slow as he began to move his fists, forcing both of Stiles’ puffy holes to widen as he withdrew his fists just enough before shoving them back in. Stiles was moaning and drooling in his sleep, but still showing no signs of waking up and Peter loved it. 

Peter took a few more minutes of fisting both of the younger man’s holes until his cock was fully erect and aching for attention. Peter slowly pulled his hands out of Stiles’ now gaping holes and easily pushed his cock into Stiles’ ass, fucking the hole roughly just using the wide hole to get off. 

Peter groaned out his pleasure as he gave Stiles’ ass his second load before pulling out and watched both gaping holes drip with lube and cum. Stiles a complete wreck and would be for days, allowing Peter to play with him as much as he wanted. Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles’ slack lips with a smile; he did so love his slutty boyfriend.


End file.
